Off Limits
by MynamesSuzel6
Summary: Dean Ambrose/OC. Forbidden affair.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It all started as I walked out of the WWE arena after the phenominal match with Dean Ambrose Vs. Seth Rollins. I noticed my phone was missing, I checked the pockets of my leather jacket and checked my bag but it wasn't there. After a while I remembered that I put my phone in my back pocket but my back pocket was ripped. I hurried back inside to my seat to check for my phone. As I approached my seat, I got on my knees and started crawling around the area where I was. Then suddenly I heard a rough but gentle voice, ''this is a nice ass phone!"

I jumped and bumped my head trying to get up quickly to see where the voice came from. Turning around, I gasped at the sight of Dean _fucking_ Ambrose with my phone in his hand.

_Holy shit!_

* * *

><p><strong>AU-<strong> Hi guys (: So this is my first ff and this is just a short chapter to get out of my imagination! I will be posting more (: please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I stood up and said "Hey hey hey that's mine! He laughed playfully and said "How do i know it's yours you could be trying to steal it?" I said "No i'm not trying to steal it haha. "Can I have my phone back?" He said with a smirk " Come in the rink and get it. I jumped over the black border to get near the ring hopped up the side and slid under the rope. I said "Ok I'm here,what now? "Fight me for it!". "What? I said. Dean said "You heard me as his voice faded a bit. I said " i'm not gonna fight you,You're a wrestler and im just weak and small.

Oh come onnn... it's not like I'm gonna hurt you,Dean said. I walked toward him and said I don't know what to picked me up and put me over his he put me down and our faces almost met,when i turned around to pull my shirt down. He said "So.. you ready yet?" Ok lets do this, I jumped on his back and he laughed and said really? We laughed for a moment and then i got , he body slammed me and was trying to pin me. I said " Wow i thought that would hurt.

He whispered in my ear and said i told you I wouldn't hurt you. Renee young came walking into the arena and yelling, DEAN?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? He said nothing just wrestling. He said calm down. He looked at me and said " And they call me unstable. I giggled. She exclaimed "what's so funny? Nothing I replied. He interrupted and answered " I said and they call me unstable basically calling you unstable and he laughed.

Renee was giving me looks and saying stay away from my man bitch. I looked at Dean and he was writing or playing a game on my phone i couldn't tell. He said "Here's your phone, I had fun. Renee was still giving me looks and Dean whispered " Don't listen to her, check your phone when you get outside. Renee rolled her eyes at me as he moved away from me. Dean rolled under the ropes and walked toward Renee and said relax! As they were walking away Renee screamed " HE'S OFF LIMIT'S. I slid under the ropes and jumped over the black border again ran outside to the parking lot and looked at my phone. I screamed inside my head when i saw what was on my phone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Dean ambrose's phone number! Oh my god am I dreamimg? I pinched myself to make sure I wasn' I heard a psst over here, I turned aound but no one was there. I turned back around and, I saw Dean comming out from behind the Wrestlemania moving scurried torward me. Stood infront of me and smiled,I blushed when I saw his dimple. He said "Did you get my message?""What message?" I said confused. "My number" he stated. "OH Yeah haha I got it!" In my head i was thinking why me. But then again I didnt care I have his number.

"Good because I wanna hang out with you later this week or maybe tomorrow perhaps." I was going so crazy like oh my god. "Yeah totally later this week sounds good." He sighed and said "oh yeah ok." "Just kidding what time tomorrow and I laughed." Dean was just staring at me with his adorable blue and greenish eyes! and kept smiling. I was like a_ Bitch in heat _around him. "Dean..?" I said. "What,huh?" He stumbled to get the words out. "The time tomorrow?" I whispered. "Right, sorry i just got lost looking into your eyes,and he looked at his phone for his schedule and smiled.

He said "around 4:00 P.M. meet me at the fair thats going on tomorrow by the _Super shot ride_." "Ok see you then Dean." He ran back to his car before Renee got back I understood why he ran back before she saw us because she would have had a bitch fit. I checked my phone one more time to see if the number was i noticed it was 12:52 A.M. I Yelled " OH SHIT!" I ran like the wind to my car and drove home fast as I pulled into the driveway behind the Black 2014 Infinity,with my Black 2014 Ford Mustang. I saw all the lights were off so I quietly sunck into my house. "You don't need to sneak in Alex its ok im over it" said my bestfriend/Roomate Nani.

I'm sorry Nani look you would not believe what happend tonight though! "What happened thats so exciting?" I took out my phone and showed her Deans my god bitch you pulling the hoes good for you oh my god! After like 30 minutes of explaining what happend earlier, "I said let me make it up to you for missing our day. We went out and bought comedy movies,chips,soda and etc. We stayed up till 6:00 A.M. Then went to our rooms so I could sleep before I met up with Dean later.

BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ ! My alarm went. I took a shower, changed my clothes, and then did my hair in 36 minutes. I was wearing a Black top with overall shorts,black converse and my hair was curly with bobby pins holing my hair back.I got in my car and drove to the fair and bought a ticket,walked to back it was weird because the fair was deserted. I slowly approached the Super shot, I couldnt stop smiling. I walked over to Dean looking cute as ever with his Black cargo pants and Black top."Hey glad you could make it" Dean said. "Haha yeah no problem, One question why is the fair deserted?

"Because my friend is the owner of this production and he said i could use it for today,One question before we hang out whats you name haha?" I realized I didnt tell him my name how stupid of me. "It's Alex sorry I forgot to tell you I was just I shock i guess." I said. "Hmm Alex nice." He said. So we gonna do this Alex? Exclaimed Dean. "I guess so.. I hope your not afraid of scary rides now Dean? He chuckled haha no way, Oh and call me my real name. Alright Jonathan lets get on the Super shot then.

We walked up the ride and he set the ride to automatic. We got on the ride closed our seats and waited till the ride moved. Into two minutes of the ride we moves up slowly. "You wanna hold my hand?" He said. I grabbed his hand and then as we reached the top he said i was hoping you would say yes. "Get ready he said!" I was holding his hand the whole time waiting until the ride droped.


End file.
